charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Christy Jenkins
Christy Jenkins was the daughter of Helen and Carl Jenkins and the older sister of Billie. Like her sister, she inherited magic from her grandmother and was a powerful witch History Early Life Christy had a happy, normal childhood until the night the was kidnapped under orders of the Triad. Afraid of the eventual arrival of the Power of Three, the Triad put a plan in motion to destroy the Charmed Ones once they were too powerful to be stopped by demons. They discovered that Christy and Billie were the key to the Ultimate Power. For this reason, the Triad began training Christy in secret, so she would eventually be able to stop the Charmed Ones. While a prisoner to the Triad, Christy grew up in a dark cave without any human interaction. During this time, she was was trained and manipulated into doing the Triad's bidding. Dumain, a demonic servant of the Triad, pretended to both hers and Billie's imaginary friend to prepare them. Christy's mind was warped into believing that the Charmed Ones were evil and that killing them was for the greater good. Being Freed Once her sister Billie was old enough and gained her power of Projection, she was able to find where the Triad was holding Christy. While staying at the manor, Christy behaved like was expected of someone who grew up in a cave. Billie did her best to try and rehabilitate Christy with help from the Charmed Ones. Meanwhile Christy started working on her plan to convert Billie to her side. When Christy was confronted with her parents, the Triad feared that her humanity and love for her parents would ruin their plans. For this reason, they had her parents killed by a pair of unvanquishable demons known as the Noxon. Christy became furious for this and killed the last remaining member of the Triad by impaling him with her fist. Despite what had happened, Christy still believed that killing the Charmed Ones was the right thing to do. she used the murder of her parents to manipulate Billie to her side by showing the sisters were selfish. When Billie and Christy joined forces to vanquish the unvanquishable Noxon demon, the Charmed Ones realized that they were the Ultimate Power they were meant to fight. During this time, Christy brought Billie to Dumain and they managed to convice Billie to join them. The Ultimate Battle After several failed attempts, Dumain told the sisters that in order to win the Ultimate battle, they would have to summon the Hollow and absorb Wyatt's powers as well. However, unknown to them, a demon working with the Charmed Ones informed them of their plan. In the end, both sets of sisters summoned a part of the Hollow. The battle following destroyed the Halliwell manor and cost the lives of Christy, Phoebe and Paige. The survivors, Billie and Piper, both travelled back in time to prevent this outcome. However, once Billie was reunited with her sister, Christy accidentally revealed she was working with the Triad and had been manipulating her all along. Billie returned to the Charmed Ones and explained what had happened. Eventually, the Charmed Ones vanquished both the Triad and Dumain, but Christy refused to surrender. When Christy attacked her, Billie was forced to defend herself, vanquishing Christy with her own power. The Closing Chapter Unknown to all, Christy's mind survived her body being destroyed and she became an Astral being, bent on getting revenge. She confronted Billie and made one last attempt to convice her to join her. Christy was furious when Billie refused and left to prepare. Christy approached a group of Tribal Demons in Magic School and offered them unlimited power if they joined her. When the Charmed Ones and Billie arrived at the School, the sisters were distracted by the demons, causing Billie to confront her sister alone. Christy revealed her true nature to Billie and went on to possess her and confronted the Charmed Ones. While trying to hold off Christy, Phoebe reached out to Billie with her Empathy, allowing Billie to take control over her body. She then used a power stripping potion to strip the powers of both Christy and herself. With her powers gone, Christy finally found inner peace and went on to the afterlife. Powers and Abilities Basic Wiccan Powers: *Spell Casting *Potion Making *Scrying During her life, Christy was both a witch and a Firestarter. She possessed the active powers of: *Telepathy *Pyrokinesis After her physical body was destroyed, Chrisy became an Astral being and gained the additional powers of: *Astral Projection/Teleportation *Intangibility *Invisibility *Posession Appearances *Charmed Season 8 *The Closing Chapter Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Deceased